Misguided Musings
by Pochacco2
Summary: Harry develops a little more as the students are in their sixth year(don't grumble about it not being out yet..just a fanfic) and the rivalry between Harry and Draco grows stronger, and a terrible something befalls every student of Hogwarts.Will this be t
1. Threads of Silk Harry Potter

Threads of Silk(Harry Potter)  
  
Harry desended upon the ground with a soft sigh, sheilding his emerald eyes with the topside of one hand in an effort to relieve the blinding waves of white light that the sun sent out. His eyes lifted from the mess of black hair in front of him to the ground where already a few gold and crimnson cloaked magicians were already kicking off on the spindly brooms that had also served as last years riding 'utensials'. The young Potter sighed, lifting his robes up a few inches to continue down the stairs. He didn't want to trip,now did he? He checked just how many Gryffindors were above the feild and sighed a breath of relief, glad that he wasn't late again. He had been talking with Ron Weasley about just how to get Draco back for the almost unforgivable crime he had bestowed upon Harry, and had simply lost track of time. He now hurried, pumping his arms fast in an effort to get his rather lanky body across the heated grounds. The tempurature rose quickly in the nearing noon day, and the waves of heat could be felt radiating from the green stalks. He heard a name called after him and turned promptly, sliding right into the grey double doors of the Gryffindor locker room. He lifted his face to see a rather huge offering to help him up. Brushing a now tainted green palm away to further inspect who it was he chuckled softly to himself,grasping the hand and leaping up with an exhale of air.  
  
"Hagrid, what are you doing out here? It's a bloody 200 degrees!" Harry overexaggerated, but he was sure it wasn't a long ways off. Hagrid glanced down,casting a shadow twice the size of the young boy. "Fang got out, so I decided he needed a walk anyways, the lazy bastard.." Harry couldn't help but chuckle and shook his head, rubbing the forehead of the slobbering,panting,ebony boarhound that sat beside Hagrid. "It's the last of October.. Your going to overheat the poor thing.. But anyways, I have to get to Quiditch practice! You know Madam Hooch when she's grumpy" He scowled and Hagrid winced, nodding in agreement. "Unfortunatly, I do" And they parted ways, Hagrid giving a wave and heading back to the tiny hut, Harry scurrying inside to change robes in a hurry,sliding out onto the feild, out of breathing and panting.  
  
As the wide doors swung open the whole team was grounded, facing Harry, Madam Hooch's usually uplifted face brought down to earth with a scowl. With that look age definatly caught up with the athletic woman and Harry whimpered softly to himself, cowering a bit as he stalked to the middle of the feild, long robes dragging softly in the sand,creating tiny wripples behind him.His broomstick made jagged lines, the hilt of it grasped firmly in his hand, the scraggling twigs dragging behind.No matter how hard he tried and polished, his Nimbus just seemed to keep getting older. Perchance time was catching up with it? He drew his attention back to Madam Hooch,who stood with her hands on her hips,frowing.  
  
"And just WHERE were you Mister Potter? This is the third time THIS WEEK!" Madam Hooch swaked angrily and he gave a sheepish grin and a nervous chuckle, the rest of the team snickering silently behind her, glove clad hands hiding their wide grins. Harry hoped that they weren't laughing at him,just the perturbed instructor. "I was ontime, Madaam' Hooch, just Hagrid stopped me to visit for a moment..or two" He realized it was about a half hour later and Harry mounted his broom, giving a wry grin."But that was past, and we still have practice! C'mon!" There he was again, getting himself out of trouble by making everyone chuckle. He held on tight,kicking off to hover inches from Hooch's face, whirling upside down to give her a cocky grin. She had to grin at that and the rest of the team repeated his action. A bunch of Gryffindors hanging upside down, what lunatics.  
  
Just then a particularly white creature moves underfoot from the laughing Gryffindors. Harry glanced down,furrowing a brow at the green cloaked person, grinding his teeth as he realized that the bleach blonde was(none other than) Draco Malfoy. He guided the Nimbus down closer, inching it to a few feet above the two conversing persons, making sure to swoop and steady himself again,hanging around the two so it would look like he was practising,and not practicing that art of eavesdropping. He caught bits and parts from the both, his eyes going wide, and his face white. "Potter..Cheating..Rigged the bludgers......Arm....Oh goodness......Yes,I'm alright..." He whipped up fast, nearly turning straight up to zip into the air until a shrill whistle was produced. Harry winced, slowly making his way down,the other Gryffindors looking rather confused, and a few scowled upon seeing the heir of the 'Malfoy Fortune' at their practice. Harry wasn't going to get in trouble this time for something he didn't do,and he knew just how do get himself out again.  
  
  
  
"Please dismount your brooms and lay them at your sides.. Harry, step forward"Called Madam Hooch almost solemly, unsure of the previous game, as she had been out of England on business with a Russian friend of hers, the Head Mistress of the only school worldwide that held the Veela heritage strong. She glanced to Harry with cold,golden-hawk eyes, and for a moment they seemed to turn soft, believing that if he put up a good case she could throw the blame the to Bludgers wild spirit. Harry gulped but kept his head up,detirmined not to give anyone even a shadow of a doubt that he had done what Draco had obviously lied about. The young boy stood behind Hooch with a wide,smug grin,and Harry felt the fire burn in his chest."Now Harry..Draco tells me that you put some sort of a..homing hex on those bludgers last game.. Is that right?" Another student stuttered to speech but the mistress put a hand to her mouth, glaring once before turning back to Harry. He gulped again, staring most feriouscly at Malfoy. "No, it is not true, Madam Hooch. I have yet to learn or even hear of any hexs that will make an object,a bludger at that, follow anyone to harm them." Draco hissed. "Liar!" He snapped, pointing a finger accusingly at him.He stared right back though made no progressive movements, looking back up to Madam Hooch. "I...I can prove it" He said quietly and it turned quiet, even Draco lowered his arm in curious intent. "Please show us how, Mister Potter. I would hate to give you trouble for something you didn't do." She explained,and took a step back.  
  
Harry sighed softly, reaching out to Dracos' still slightly levitated arm, grasping it firm in his palm, squeezing it slightly. Draco had stood there for five seconds or more, until he remembered this was the arm that was (falsely) bandaged. He then yelped, and Harry pulled him to him with a hard jerk. He would have liked to punch him right there, but he contained himself as the Slytherin squirmed. "Harry!" Hooch called out, but he raised a hand to hush her. He slowly unwrapped the arm, revealing the pale milkyness of Dracos arm, twisting it all the way around until the boy yelped and he remembered that he was hurting him,however much he would have liked to. "Sorry" He mumbled, then lifted the arm up in a triumphant grin, which made the rest of the team smile as well,ready to watch Malfoy get in trouble for once. "As you can see, Mister Malfoy's arm has no abrasions,scars,nicks,or bruises of any sort, therefore proving Draco the liar!" He tried to sound proper but chuckled afterwards, dropping his arm to stalk off the feild,knowing that someone else would pick up his broomstick. He grinned softly as Madam Hooch's sqwauks resounded the grounds and he flopped underneath an aspen, staring up to the retreating skyline.  
  
This was the time the young Potter liked best, being able to watch the day fade into night with no arguementing,just giving each one their time to shine. He sighed softly as a glimmer came from the castle, catching his eyes. They were decorating the Great Hall for the annual Halloween Ball that Harry had attended for 6 years now, considering that first years weren't allowed to go. He snorted softly, glancing away from the twinkling of the open window that seemed to protrude oddly from the castle wall. The sky had caught his attention again. A few of the members had changed out of their adorned robes back into their mandatory school ones, and they were heading towards Harry to congradulate him,he figured. "Good job Potter!" and "Way to go Harry!" Filled his ears and he nodded. The siblings, almost twins, moved away,figuring Harry probebly wanted some time alone, as everyone did from time to time. He glanced back up to the sky, sighing softly as the lavenders and reds shifted to a navy encompassment.Then the stars shone. They looked beautiful, like ..like..tiny silver threads. 


	2. Demonic Afterthoughts Draco Malfoy

bDemonic Afterthoughtsb-(Draco Malfoy)  
  
The young blonde sighed in defeat and hung his head as Madam Hooch raved and ranted, icy blue eyes staring down to the sand, kicking a bit up,stirring dust that resettled over and ebony boot. He snorted softly as she asked him a question. He didn't answer right away, which seemed to tap intio her nerves. She repeated the question with a startling screech that sent Draco into a whir, glaring back up with persian blues, feriocity to match the golden-hawk ones that the administrator stared down at him with. "Mister Malfoy..why did you lie?" She asked, her tone a bit calmer, as she firmly placed her hands on robe-cloaked hips. He snorts, shrugging once as his reply. She threw up her hands in exasperation as the platinum blonde gave a smug smirk, still facing the opposite direction of her retreating frame. A chuckle escaped his pouty lips and he turned, sinking into the soft sands that were lit by the placid evening light, exiting the practice arena for Quidditch with a sigh. Upon seeing the frame of his rival he smirked, figuring this ample time, since he was alone,to harras the boy. He felt a little unsure without his two 'body gaurds', but he slunk over, smirk on his face.  
  
"Potter..what the hell did you think you were doing? Trying to be hero, again? I can tell you,one of these days, your going to end up killing yourself.. I relish that day." Draco figured this was harsh, but he had to be, because he couldn't let Perfect Potter show him up,could he? He crossed his arms across his chest, grinning again as he saw Harry give a shiver. He knew what he was thinking. Harry then opened his eyes,and the fire that Draco saw behind them was threatening as he spit back."Draco, one of these days your going to be hero. It'll be the day you die, because you'll be saving all the people you've never met from knowing you." And with this the boy took a step back,raising a brow. The comment hit home, but Draco's smile only widened. "Ferocity,eh Potter? That's alright, we all know that theres nothing behind those words." After that was spoken he turned on his heel, leaving Harry to brood over his words. He hung his head slightly, making his way back into Hogwarts.  
  
"Bumbletops." And the portrait swung wide, Draco leaping backwards to avoid the sweep it made."Why did ours have be a whole damn mural?" He muttered angrily and stepped forward, ducking slightly out of habit, even though he wasn't even tall enough to touch the top of the archway. He slipped inside the dimly lit Slytherin common room, scowling as Crabbe and Goyle lay sprawled across the couch,most indefinatly passed out. "Pigs." Was all Malfoy spat, slipping into the chair closest to the fireplace, which was still roaring, immediatly feeling the effects of it's heat on his face. Drawls of sweat dappled his brow after a few moments of being enveloped by the cushion he stood up, tripping over his robes. He stumbled slightly, picking them up and moving back out the potrait,swinging it open wide and fast, hoping to catch someone off gaurd and topple them backwards. He did. He took a few steps out, staring down at none other than the blubbering Neville Longbottom.  
  
Draco grinned slightly at him as Neville clutched his arm."Watch where your going, Longbottom. There are more important people sneaking around the castle late at night than you." He growled, and Longbottom seemed to have a bit of bravery in him. "I wasn't sneaking, Draco, and you oughta watch where your rich carcass drags itself." Immediatly Neville retracted with a blush as he sat there, cradling his arm. Draco took this oppertunity and lept upon him verbally, hissing. "And you better watch where your fat ass lands itself. You could squash someone." He snapped, turning away from him in a royal huff, descending the stairs. Neville obviously got up and turned back to the Gryffindor wing, because the Slytherin heard the gentle footfalls behind him of a retreating someone.  
  
He made his way outside, to where Harry was still perched against the tree. He must have fallen asleep. Draco glided over, scowl set upon his pale face, arms swinging slightly for momentum. He glared down upon the boy, whos ebony tresses had entangled themself to sheild his eyes from the passing shadow of Draco Malfoy. "Well Potter..looks like someone is out late tonight, hmm?" He hissed through his teeth,which made the boy jump slightly, raising his face to glower at Malfoy. Draco chuckled softly, raising a brow at Harrys' reply. "I happened to fall asleep Malfoy. If your out here for a fight, then bring it" The blonde smirked widely. Harry must have had enough of him,because he usually wasn't in any mood to fight. But now he took a step back as Harry sprang up, removing his wand slowly from concealed robes. Draco did as well, clucking his tounge. "Don't you think that fighting with magic is unfair? I mean.. I don't want you to cheat of anything." Draco outright laughed and Harry growled slightly, aiming his mahogany wand with an outstretched arm.   
  
"STUPEFY!" Sleepily yelled Harry and Draco was immediatly shot backwards, firey red lights emmited from Harrys' wand. He roared, clutching his chest as he staggered to stand. His voice was almost a squeak,but the firey twinge behind it was unmistakable. "Expelliarmus!" He yelled, and Harrys' wand shot from his hand to Dracos, who clutched it in his right. He grinned that smug grin of his, raising a brow. "Now what? Potter lost his wittle magic twicks..now what to do?" He repeated, his chest throbbing, blood seeping through the robes and staining them a darker black. The moon shone bright overhead as Harry took a daring step forward, his eyes blazing. Draco gave the same glare back,persian blues catching the malicious glint in his eyes,and for a breif moment he was scared. Harrys arm shot out from where it was clenched to the side of his body, and Draco knew at that moment he was in trouble. He raised his right arm,still clutching Harry's wand, to block the impact of the blow,but it was no use. Harry was wide awake now,and obviously he had had enough of Dracos harassment. His jaw felt as if it was being ripped from his body and he fell backwards onto the turf of the grounds, his mind totally forgetting the seized wands momentarily as he winced and cried out.  
  
"Damnit Potter!" He yelped, glaring up as Harry stood over him, he could already feel the bruise threatening to surface in a dazzling aray of purples and yellows. Harry turned his back,and at this opportunity the blonde stood, arm swinging wide to clip the back of Harry's head. He stumbled and grabbed for his head and Draco stepped back, figuring he was probebly close to death,with his chest ripped open and whatnot.He hissed at Potter, and doubled over, his vision blurring as he watched his own tainted blood drip onto the ground. Harry took a step forward, leaning close to Draco's ear and whispering softly. "There there Draco, you can handle it..Or you can cry to Daddy" He hissed, kissing Draco's cheek with an almost demonic grin.  
  
And Draco woke up. He was lying in the hospital wing, fluttering his eyes once or twice to stare up at the cathedral like ceiling, Madam Pompfrey fretting over him like a mother goose that had lost a duckling. She applied an ice pack to his jaw and Draco hissed and pulled away, tumbling onto the stoney floor with a whimper,as two nurses,one considerably younger than the other, racing to help him up. Though when he rose to his elbows to fend them off his chest ripped wide open again. He could feel it under the amass of bandages laced about him. He lay back down reluctantly, allowing himself to be gently put upon the pinstriped cot. He sighed softly as Madam Pompfrey came over to check on him. "My dear boy..Harry told us what all happened.. I knew that the Whomping Willow should be moved further off grounds" She clucked her tounge and shuffled off as Draco gave a glare to the ceiling,clenching his fist and letting out a pent up breath, grinding his teeth. "Damnit Potter.. and of course everyone will believe that you saved from it.. Damn you.. I'll get you" And with that his face contorted into a broad grin as he began to plot just how he could get Harry back, afterthoughts demonic. 


End file.
